millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (U.S. version)/Final Questions
Michael Shutterly: August 25, 1999 John Carpenter: November 19, 1999 David Fite: January 10, 2000 Dan Blonsky: January 18, 2000 Rob Coughlin: January 23, 2000 Stephanie Girardi: February 17, 2000 Joe Trela: March 23, 2000 Mike Menz: April 27, 2000 Drew Carey: May 2, 2000 Rosie O'Donnell: May 3, 2000 Tim Shields: May 2000 (never seen since it was not aired) Tom O'Brien: June 11, 2000 Bob House: June 13, 2000 Kim Hunt: July 6, 2000 David Goodman: July 11, 2000 Joe Kelleher: July 23, 2000 Phil Gibbons: August 15, 2000 Pat Thompson: August 11, 2000 Norm MacDonald: November 17, 2000 Justin Ray Castillo: November 26, 2000 Jim Matthews: December 6, 2000 Gary Gambino: March 1, 2001 David Stewart: April 1, 2001 Kevin Olmstead: April 10, 2001 Bernie Cullen: April 15, 2001 Steve Perry: April 22, 2001 Moe Cain: May 1, 2001 Rob and Mary Beth McNally: May 17, 2001 Tom Hoobler: June 5, 2001 Mary Burke: June 14, 2001 Ed Toutant: September 7, 2001 Kevin Smith: February 18, 2003 Nancy Christy: May 8, 2003 Armand Kachigian: May 9, 2003 Jeff Gross: November 18, 2004 Ogi Ogas: November 8, 2006 Lyn Payne: November 1, 2007 Ken Basin: August 23, 2009 Alex Ortiz: November 9, 2009 Tony Westmoreland: November 10, 2009 Sam Murray: November 11, 2009 Robin Schwartz: November 12, 2009 Ralph Cambeis: November 13, 2009 Tim Janus: November 16, 2009 Matt Schultz: November 17, 2009 Jeff Birt: November 18, 2009 Keilani Goggins: November 19, 2009 Jehan Shamsid-Deen: November 20, 2009 Josina Reaves: September 25, 2013 Charles Esten: November 21, 2013 Synopsis Trivia *Jim Matthews, Steve Perry, Moe Cain, as well as Lyn Payne took away $500,000 each, using the Ask the Audience lifelines, which they saved for question 15. *Ken Basin lost $475,000, using the Ask the Audience, which he believed, he retained to question 15. *John Carpenter became the first person in the world to win the top prize. **He along with, David Goodman, and Steve Perry were the only ones to saves all 3 lifelines for the $1,000,000 question, Carpenter and Goodman won $1,000,000, Perry walked away with $500,000 (and after using all his lifelines, he still would’ve just lost $468,000 he had gone with his incline). **Also, Carpenter became the only person in the world to win the top prize without using any lifelines (excluding Phone a Friend because he told his father that he didn’t need his help and that he’s going to win a million dollars, which he did). *Kim Hunt who won $1,000,000 also won the show’s second tiebreaker, beating Beth Rohr. *Phil Gibbons won $500,000 with all lifelines used by question 8. **Kati Knudsen would’ve also done the same thing as Gibbons because she had the right answer, but instead she became the first woman to lose $218,000. *Joe Trela won $1,000,000 with all lifelines used by question 10. *Nancy Christy became the first woman in the U.S. to win the top prize, and did so with all lifelines used by question 9. **Coincidencely, the next contestant Armand Kachigian also reached to the top prize question, but this time he decides to walked away with $500,000. *Josina Reaves became the first contestant to see the $1,000,000 question since after 4 years, then two months later, Charles Esten saw the $1,000,000 question, but there’s no one else after him yet, who saw the $1,000,000 question, and hasn’t been for over 4 years, and a few contestants including Bill Matheny and Sojas Wagle, would’ve won $500,000, and Justin Peters had gambled for $500,000, but he gave an incorrect answer and lost $225,000. As the show is cancelled, Charles Esten became the last ever contestant to see the $1,000,000 question. *Jehan Shamsid-Deen became the only contestant to run out of time on both the $500,000 and $1,000,000 questions. Category:Final Questions